Love, a danerous weapon
by Yumi000
Summary: A normal trip to Lyoko turns strange when a Black Hornet shows up. What does this mean? Ulrich finaly admits his feelings for Yumi but what happens when shes forced to hate him only to save him? CHAPTER 2 UP! quotes: IM STUCK HERE? WHAT BOYFRIEND?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, please keep in mind that X.a.n.a wasn'tt set free so their still on lyoko. Read, review, and most of all ****in joy**

**Disclamer: I dont own any part of Code Lyoko :**

**Setting:**

The bell rang announcing the end of the school day. The students of Kadic quickly left their class rooms and hurried to meet up with their friends. It was muggy out because of a rain shower that morning. All was calm and quiet but the gang knew it wouldn'tt be for long since X.a.n.a has been quiet for two days, two days too long. Any moment they suspected an attack to be launch and were ready on their feet in case one of the other members of the group called with an s.o.s.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aelita was in Odd and Ulrichs room waiting for Yumi to arrive. The bell had rang ten minutes ago and normally she would of been their, or where ever they were meeting, on time. Aelita who was sitting on Odds pet rubbing Kiwis stomach looked over at Ulrich and could see a hidden worry on his face.

"Dont worry Ulrich, Im sure shes fine. She probably just had to stay after class of something." Aelita smirked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked secretly knowing darn well what she ment.

"Oh knock off the acting Romeo." Odd quickly jumped in. "Shes a big girl, Im sure she can handle herself."

Ulrich playfully punched Odd in the arm as he spoke again. "Cut it out will you!"

"Oh Yumi I love you, marry me!" Odd continued

"I said stop it!" Ulrich shouted as the door opened.

Yumi walked in looking confused since Ulrich was standing with a pillow in his hand ready to hit Odd and also because she heard Odd screaming Yumi I love you.

"I love you?" Yumi giggled.

Odd and Ulrich both surprised quickly realized that Yumi had let herself in un noticed while they were bickering. Aelita just laughed to herself and awaited what excuse they were going to make up this time.

"Umm.. Well you see.. Yumi.." Odd stuttered then quickly looked over at Ulrich. "Ulrich Li..."

"Odd!" Ulrich hollered cutting Odd of as he hit him in the face with a pillow. "Never mind, we were just goofing around. So what kept ya."

"Yumi layed her bag of books down by the door and sat down on the bed. "Oh nothing realy, William just started me to talk."

Both Aelita and Odd grew silent for they knew this was going to turn into another fight of Ulrich becoming jealous.

"Talk about what?" Ulrich questioned.

"Dont tell me your going to start his again." Yumi hissed. "Every time I menchine his name or hes around you get all mad and throw these stupid little fits."

"What do you mean?! All I did was ask what you talked about." Ulrich exclaimed as he walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Do I have to tell you everything we talk about? Seriously! Every time Sissy talks to you I dont become a stalker and annoy every last detail from you. Do I? No! So quit bugging me about everything already!"

"Im so sick of this Yumi! You have no idea..." Ulrich voice was cut off as he walked out and slammed the door.

"Oh Aelita! Yumi now spoke lowering her voice. Why does he always do this?" Then the door once again opened then shut after Yumi left to go chase Ulrich.

Odd fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "He better admit his feeling soon before William does."

"Yea I know Odd, Aelita replied. But you know how he is. Stubborn as a mule and he gets mad way to easily. By the way. Wheres Jeremy?"

"Oh he went over to the factory after school to check the super scan. I think hes worried its broke or something since X.a.n.a hasn'tt attacked in a little bit."

Aelita giggled. "Yup that's Jeremy for ya."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeremy sat at the super computer typing in this and that until the super scan came up. "Just what I thought" he mumbled and quickly called the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi walked into the park looking for Ulrich for she knew he always went their to saulk. Sure enough he was their sitting under a tree throwing rocks into a near by puddle.

"Are you going to sit their all day?" she asked

"Go away." he replied

"I dont know what your problem but if somethings bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it. I am your friend after all."

Suddenly Ulrich stood up and walked over to Yumi. "Your the problem!"

Shocked by his response Yumi stood their in silence.

"Im sorry." He quickly appologized. "Its just.." he was cut off when his cell phone rang "Hello, ok, well be right their."

"X.a.n.a.?" Yumi questioned

Ulrich nodded "He said the scan was broke and theirs an activated tower in the mountain region."

"What about Aelita and Odd?"

"He already called them." he replied

The two ran over to the man hole. Ulrich lifted the lid and Yumi climbed down followed by Ulrich as he slid it back on. They grabbed their skate boards and took off down the familiar tunnels that led to the factory. When they arrived Jeremy instructed them to go straight to the scanner room because Aelita and Odd needed help right away. The two were virtulaized and waited for Jeremy to send their vehicle's.They met up with the others who were being attacked by a swarm of hornets. Aelita threw a pink electric ball and odd did a couple of laser arrows. All seemed fine when suddenly a black hornet appeared out of no where.

"Um Jeremy." Odd shouted as he shot laser arrows at it.

"Yea I already know. Im doing a scan on it now." Jeremy replied

Ulrich who was now on foot jumped up in the air to try and stab it when a laser was fired and he was devertualized. When he revertualized back on earth he quickly ran into the elevator to join Jeremy

"What was that?" He questioned.

"A hornet is looks like, but what troubles me is that it isnt exploding like the others do within a few shots"

Yumi threw a fan and it scraped the top of it. "This thing must have a super amount of life to it!"

"Yea Jeremy," Odd continued "This doesn'tt seem normal. hey where are ya going?" He shouted after it as it flew away. He raised his hand in the hair like a fist. "Chicken!"

"Odd please!" Aelita exclaimed."We dont want that thing coming back here."

"Um guys." Jeremy interrupted...

**Read and review please. Ill update in a week :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed my story. Hopefully this chapter ill get alot more :**

"We already know!" Aelita said finishing his phrase. "The tower has deactivated itself."

"I find that strange." Jeremy began. "Every time X.a.n.a deactivates a tower on his own it usually means something very bad."

"Jeremy do you think it has something to do with that black hornet?" Yumi said sounding a bit worried.

"I dont know, but lets get you guys back here."

"Wait!. Odd hollered. "Lets do this the fun way!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and Aelita sighed.

"I guess." Jeremy replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"I bet my dinner Odd loses!" Ulirch said as he turned his attention to the screen.

"I dont think so!" Odd exclaimed. "I have the most life points left...hey!" he shouted as he started devertualizing. "What the..." He quickly appeared in the scanner.

Aelita and Yumi had both attacked him at once. They turned tword each other and started attacking trying to hit the other with their weapons. Yumi was able to get an advantage over Aelita and she slowly began to disappear back to earth.

"Ok Jeremy. Bring me in." Yumi said as she waited.

Jeremy started to type away when he spoke again. That's strange." he whispered but everyone still heard him.

"Whats wrong?" Ulrich asked sounding worried.

"The devertualization process is jamed."

"What!" Yumi shouted. "You mean im stuck here?!"

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling this is X.a.n.as doing. Sine its jammed you cant loose all your life points or youll dissapear forever."

Ulrich cringed at the thought of loosing Yumi forever. "Odd, if you hadn'tt insisted in playing that stupid game!"

"Hey buddy, dont blame me!" Odd quickly snapped back.

"Ulrich, no one knew that this was going to happen so stop blaming people!" Yumi said as she paced back n forth. "Jeremy, how long till its fixed?"

"Well, if I start the program now, it should be done by tomorrow morning. Theres no rush thought since theres no school tomorrow."

"No rush!" Ulrich yelled. "What if that hornet reappears?"

Suddenly their was a loud scream. Yumis life points started to go down dramatically.

"Speak of the devil." Odd said

"Im going back!" Ulrich shouted as he ran tword the elevator.

"But Ulrich!" Jeremy replied. "If your devertualized youll be gone forever!"

"What, are we so post to let Yumi defend herself against that thing?"

"Let him go." Aelita said as she put an arm on his shoulder.

Exhausted and worn out Yumi raised her fans to block the heavy blows of lasers that were coming twords her. She threw the fan in her left hand and when it hit the hornet it screamed in anger. She jumped up and caught it but it caught her off guard and fired. The laser hit her in the stomach and she flew backwards and crashed against a rock. Her fans has fallen out of her hands. Quickly thinking she used her telekinesis and directed the fans that were on the ground at the hornet. Once again they hit and it let out another shriek. She layed on the ground exhausted. She tried to throw another fan at the monster but it was shot out of her hand by a laser. It so close that it was almost touching her. Laying helpless she awaited her defeat. Was she dead? No! She opened her eyes and there was Ulrich standing in front of her blocking the attack with his sword.

"Ulrich!" Yumi gasped as she forced herself back on her feat.

"Yumi run!" He instructed

"Yumi, Ulrich, there's a tower to just a bit west from your position, get there." Jeremy informed.

Both Yumi and Ulrich ran in the way of the tower. Yumi was far ahead, Ulirch far behind as he blocked the lasers.

"Triangulate!" He shouted and told his clones to go." Ulrich ran now beside Yumi. She looked at him and smiled as they entered the tower.

Back at the factory everyone was able to catch their breath knowing they were safe.

Yumi layed on the ground as she caught her breath. "What am I going to do?" "My parents are going to be worried sick is they arnt already."

"Dont worry." Aelita replied looking at Jeremy. "Call and say your staying at my dorm for the night."

"How?" she questioned.

"Ill hook the lyoko voice over with the phone so you can talk." Jeremy typed in a code and dialed Yumis house number. A women answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom." yumi replied. "I was helping Aelita with a science project for school and lost track of time. I was wondering if I could just stay here for the night."

"Well normally it would be no, but your father has to stay late at work tonight, so I guess its alright."

"Thanks mom!" Yumi replied again. Suddenly someone elses voice appeared on the phone line.

"Oh Yumi! I bet you just wanna stay so you can spend time with your boyfriend!"

"Heroki!" Yumis mom cried. get off the phone.

There was two clicks and Jeremy disconnected the phone.

"Dont worry buddy, I got you covered at Kadic." Odd said insuring Ulrich.

"You guys wont kill each other now are you?" Aelita joked causing Odd and Jeremy to giggle.

"Well we better get back to the school." Jeremy said. "This should be back up and running by tomorrow, well be over first thing in the morning to get you guys home. Just stay in the tower and you should be safe. Oh, and your life points will begin to recover soon as well."

The factory went siliant.

"What did Heroki mean by boyfriend?" Asked Ulrich

**R&R I want at least 5 reviews this time!!!! I dont know when ill be able to update since I have school finals coming up soon.**


End file.
